


Chara's Past

by TerranTheRat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Gender-Neutral Chara (Undertale), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, Other, mentions Asriel, old af, vague mentions of Asriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerranTheRat/pseuds/TerranTheRat
Summary: This is the start of a story I wrote in high school that I've had tucked away in my DA's stash for safe keeping, but stash is going away soon so I thought the next best place for it would be here. It's old but it still has a lot of charm to it and i honestly am a little proud of it despite it being from like 2016 cx"
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr
Kudos: 3





	Chara's Past

A young child, who couldn’t have been any older than fourteen, stood outside the dense forest at the base of an intimidating mountain.

“Mount Ebott.” the child said to themselves, running their fingers through their messy, soft brown hair “whoever climbs this mountain never comes back down.” the youth took a deep, shaky breath before they ventured forth into the wood. At first the child was mildly fearful, wondering what it was that made people disappear in this thicket, was there a creature that ate trespassers on its territory? a witch that tricked people into their own death? maybe a curse that keeped those who came trapped? but the farther and farther they went the more they realized that it was just a normal forest, moss coating trees from the roots up, birds of many kinds cheerfully chirping without a care, and the warm breeze calmly carrying stray leaves and the pleasant smell of freshly turned earth.

“this place isn't that bad. The people before must have just stayed here, it's much nicer than that village…” a slight smile whispered across the young ones face before it went grim “Stop. You know what you’re here to do... You have to stay on track Chara...”. Chara continued deeper and deeper into the maze of trees,climbing over roots and ducking under branches, the light was fading when chara found what they were looking for. Before them lay a dark pit, it was several yards across and who knows how deep,chara peeked cautiously over the edge and with the small amount of light that went into the chasm they saw two white stone pillars peeking from the shadows. Chara’s brows knit together in confusion. Are those pillars? they leaned farther over the edge to get a better view. what are pillars doing in a dark pit this deep in the forest?

was the last thing they thought before some earth under them crumbled away, falling down into the darkness. _I-I’m falling. I fell. I’m not gonna survive this...this is what i wanted...right?_ chara thought closing their eyes, accepting their fate...then, something ‘primal’ started to burn within them. _no. no i don’t want this!_ echoed in their head, they uttered a silent scream, _I don’t. want. to. die…!_ a dull thud echoed through the cave just as charas own thoughts had in their mind. 

Chara’s eyes flung open, the nightmare flashed in their mind's eye, the pillars, the pit, the smell of earth, the kind voice calling with wordless worry. Then it was gone... the same old nightmare they never remembered, but forgetting didn’t calm chara’s racing heart, it pounded in their chest like a startled draft horse. They looked around to get their bearings, worn wood floor, filthy use-to-be-white walls, tattered cot and thankfully clean pillows and sheets. Chara sighed with a slight chuckle

“home...” they said in a tone halfway between relief and sadness. Chara took a few deep breaths to calm themselves before rolling out of their ‘bed’ and made their way over to the window. They peeked through the ragged curtains and flinched back, the moonlight hurting their eye after being in the dark, they gave themselves a moment to adjust before looking out again. Chara sighed, the moon was in the same place as last time they had that forgotten nightmare, and the several times before that as well, the only difference was it was full this time,the phase was never the same. Chara stared blankly at the night sky for a while, totally cloudless nights weren’t to common there, so they took the chance to watch the stars. They had always found night relaxing, there wasn’t anyone to mess with them then, just the calm quiet of sleeping things and the whispering of leaves and grasses in the cool night air. Chara brought themselves out of their mild trance, they had been looking at the sky long enough. They walked over to their lightly battered dresser and changed into their favorite shirt, a mildly oversized green turtleneck with a thick yellow stripe, some brown pants and a pair of well worn work boots. They were about to open the door when they paused, slowly pulled their hand away from the knob and briskly walking back to their cot. They picked up their pillow and reached into the case and, after a small bit of rummaging around the actual pillow, Chara pulled out a switchblade with a polished wood handle. They flipped it open to check if the blade was still in good shape, the clean metal reflected the silver shine of the moon like a mirror, it looked like it was glowing. Chara barely glanced at the blade before closing it and putting it in their pocket. The blade felt all too natural in their hand and it worried them, the only reason they were bringing it was because it wasn’t safe for them to be without something to defend themselves,Chara hadn’t had to draw it out before but there had been plenty of times they had thought about it and they weren’t taking the chance. They sighed, took a deep breath, and headed out into the silent, empty street.

Chara ducked in and out of alleys in a way that showed they had taken that route many times before. Even though they hadn't been caught on this route yet their left hand was steadfast in the pocket with their blade, but thankfully the town was particularly empty and chara got to their destination without trouble. Before them lay a large, unkempt field, a few clouds had crept into the sky but none were brave enough to hide the moon, so the field was bathed in a light blue glow, the grasses and weeds swaying gracefully in the breeze. The only thing between chara and the field was a wood post fence that they easily climbed over and they walked on into the bush, the un-trimmed greenery gradually getting taller until it engulfed Chara completely. A handful of burrs clung to their cloths as they trudged through the field. They eventually came to a small clearing, a wash of vibrant yellow covered it in stark contrast to the blue that was bathing the rest of the field. Chara smiled, the buttercups were in bloom. It had been a while since they had last checked on their hidden patch of gold and was glad that it was undisturbed. Chara knelt down in the shorter grass that circled the clearing, they took a deep breath, it smelled like pollen and the scent that only the night had. They felt completely relaxed, they hadn’t felt this kind of calm since the last time they came here, which incidentally, was the last time they had that nightmare. They took another deep breath letting the whispers of the night fill their mind, plants always seemed to like them.

Chara stayed in the field for a good while, the only reason they left was because red-orange light started to creep into the navy sky, the sun was going to be up soon and chara did not want anyone seeing them leave the field. They said their farewells to the buttercups and the field before rushing back into town, picking the burrs off their clothes as they went. In no time they had gotten back to their ‘house’. They opened the door, very much relieved to have once again gone unnoticed.

“well don’t you look out-a breath~” chara stiffened, the smooth voice coming from behind them sent a chill up their spine.

“something wrong pal?” chara slowly turned around to face the newcomer. It was a boy not much older than themself, paper boy hat tipped up, argyle sweater peeking out from under his suit jacket, and chara didn’t recognize him at all. Chara relaxed a little though keeping their gaze low.

“not much of a talker, eh? That's fine, I won't take no offense to it. Well me and my folks just moved in next door and I thought I'd say my greetings since we'll probably be seein’ a lot of each other.” chara smiled a little, this guy didn't know.

“do you know how much you got the place for?” chara asked pretty flatly.

“It's speaks!” the boy chuckled to himself “ well since ya asked nicely~ I'm honestly not sure of the specific number but my ma says it felt like she was robbing the fellow, so my guess is dirt cheep!”

“well I'm glad they didn't rip you off...” chara stated

“wait, ya mean the place is worth what we got it for? Is somethin’ wrong with it? If so tell me. I can get my parents to fix it before it becomes all problematic.”

“there's nothing wrong with the place itself… previous guy hardly spent a cent on fixing up the place… it's really the neighborhood that's the problem.” chara shuffled their feet nervously, wondering if they should be straightforward or let him find out on his own.

“aw dang it! Bunch a hooligans roaming around causein’ trouble, eh? Well I'm glad I ran into you first, your folks musta raised you well to still be nice in a place like this.” he said with a sincere smile and chara couldn't help but burst out laughing. The boys smile vanished replaced by pure confusion, Chara’s gaze, which had been fixed to the ground, raised to meet the boys. The boy stumbled back a few steps as their eyes meet, Chara’s blood red eyes seemed to glow in contrast to their pale skin and their unkempt,brown hair.

“I’M the reason this is a bad neighborhood! I’ve been a curse since the day I was born! The spawn of evil! Everyone who's ever been close to me has died or disappeared.” chara turned and walked through the open door “Your family paid for its own undoing by moving here…and the guy who sold the place knew it!” chara said before roughly closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I had quite a lot planned for this way back in the day but I didn't really like how I wrote back then so I never took this anywhere. Looking back I think I did a much better job than I thought I did but my motivation and idea's for it are gone so this is all I have to reminisce on. I do have some vague memories of what I had planned so if you having any questions on it i might be able to answer them but other wise this is all of it.


End file.
